This invention relates to a differential gear for automotive vehicles wherein pressure between the meshed gear teeth of the side gears and the pinions installed into the differential casing is determined by the spring washers interposed between the backs of the side gears and the inner surface of the differential casing.
In this kind of differential gear, a pair of side gears and a pair of pinions are installed into the differential casing in such a way that, first of all, both of the side gears are installed into the differential casing and then, both of the pinions are installed into the differential casing in meshed engagement with the side gears. Upon installation of the pinions into the differential casing, it is disadvantageous that both of the side gears should be urged to the inner surface of the differential casing against the resilient force of the spring washers and the pinions are positioned, being accompanied by their rotation. Therefore, it is necessary to use a special tool for meshing the pinions with the side gears urged to the inner surface of the differential casing upon assembling and repair of a differential gear.